Without Words
by FujoshiMaiChan
Summary: Para ele, as palavras não eram necessárias... Namikazecest, Yaoi, Lemon, Perva... Enjoy OBS.: Isso tem um pouquinho de sacanagem! Kkkkkkkkkk


**Esta é uma fic Yaoi, Namikazecest (Naruto X Minato), Lemon e tem bastante sacanagem (Desculpem, não resisti), se não gosta, não leia**

**Naruto e Minato INFELIZMENTE não são meus, são do Kishimoto, um japonês sádico que adora me fazer sofrer!**

Fiz essa fic muito doida e Pervs para ser EiriShui, mas ficou melhor MinaNaru, então ENJOY

Betada por UchihaDark_Moon

**OoO**

Olá, meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto, tenho 16 anos. Sou aluno do segundo ano do ensino médio. Moro em uma pequena cidade do interior do Japão, Konoha. Minha mãe morreu ao me dar a luz, por isso, minha família se resume a meu pai, Namikaze Minato. Ele é um advogado renomado, um dos melhores do país. É muito bonito e gentil, e além de ser meu pai é também meu amante. Bem, isso não é muito convencional, eu sei, mas nós nos amamos. Isso mesmo estamos juntos já fazem dois anos. Ele é sempre carinhoso e atencioso comigo, exceto em alguns raros dias, dias como o de hoje.

Ele chega todos os dias religiosamente às sete, mas hoje ele chegou mais cedo. E esse é o primeiro sinal. Um friozinho começou a se instalar em minha barriga. Olhei para sua face, buscando confirmação. Ele me ignorou, subiu as escadas sem dizer uma palavra, nem um "cheguei amor" ou "como foi na escola, anjo?", nada, apenas silêncio. Eu já estava assustado. Tinha medo que o segundo sinal fosse mostrado. Bem, não medo, mas receio sim, com certeza. Bem, e o maldito sinal não custou a aparecer. Ele ligou o som em seu quarto e foi tomar banho, sem nem ao menos incomodar-se em fechar a porta. Havia se confirmado, eu tinha que me preparar.

Corri para meu quarto, arrumei a minha cama, vesti um pijama que eu sabia que ele gostava e que era fácil de tirar. Era sempre assim nesses dias. Ele chegava cedo, me ignorava, ligava o som, ia direto pro banho. E depois de se trocar vinha ao meu quarto, com um copo de Uísque sem gelo nas mãos. Não sabia o porquê de tudo isso, só sei que eu ficava apreensivo. Tinha certeza que qualquer dia desses ele me mataria. Sentei na cama e aguardei agarrado ao Guro-Chan, um sapinho de pelúcia que tenho desde pequeno. Sei que soa infantil, mas ele me tranqüiliza.

Pouco tempo depois ele apareceu. Estava lindo! Os cabelos molhados grudados no rosto, a camisa do pijama aberta, desnudando o peito definido. Ele encostou-se na soleira da porta do meu quarto e me encarou intensamente. Eu já devia estar em pânico. Imaginava meu rosto vermelho e meus olhos arregalados. Ele sorriu maliciosamente. Passou a língua pelo copo lentamente, de modo firme e insistente, com se dissesse "É assim que eu vou te devorar hoje." É exatamente assim que ele é: Paciente, firme, insistente. Ele não iria parar, não até que eu me desmanchasse para ele, várias e várias vezes.

Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo, chacoalhando-me. Minha pele eriçou-se, prevendo os toques atrevidos que receberia. Eu tentava imaginar quantas vezes eu iria gozar. Ele transaria comigo até que eu perdesse a consciência. Colocou o copo de Uísque ainda quase cheio sobre a minha mesinha de cabeceira. Nunca chegava realmente a beber o líquido, dizia que a bebida afetaria o seu desempenho na cama, tirando o seu controle, e ele adorava ter o controle.

Se aproximou de mim, me olhando como se quisesse decorar cada detalhe do meu corpo. Retirou Guro-Chan do meu colo, atirando bichinho para longe. Eu fiz uma careta. Ele aproximou a boca da minha orelha, mordendo e lambendo antes de sussurrar obscenidades com a voz rouca.

- Hum... Você é tão lindo, anjo... Tão gostoso... Mal posso esperar para entrar no teu buraquinho quente e apertado...

- O-otou-san... – Disse quase inaudível, extremamente envergonhado.

- Não fica triste pelo Guro-Chan não, Amor, eu vou te dar algo muito melhor para você brincar.

Ele me empurrou gentilmente sobre a cama e deitou-se sobre mim, encaixando-se entre as minhas pernas. Pude perceber que ele já estava excitado. O grande volume em suas calças esfregava-se contra a minha virilha, deixando-me duro no mesmo instante. O quadril dele fazia movimentos de vai e vem sobre o meu corpo, como se já o estivesse penetrando.

Minato atacou o meu pescoço faminto, distribuindo beijos e lambidas, e vez ou outra dava mordidinhas dolorosas que me faziam perder o fôlego. Fazia questão de marcar o meu corpo, mostrando para todos que eu tinha dono, que eu era dele, já que não podia fazer isso com palavras. Passou o braço por dentro da camisa do meu pijama, arranhado de leve a pele do meu tórax. Aquela sensação deixou-me incrivelmente excitado, fazendo com que eu agarrasse com força os cabelos loiros dele, forçando-o a afastar-se e encarar-me por um instante.

- Como você está safado hoje, anjo. Você gosta disso?

- H-hai...

- Então espere só para ver o resto das coisas que eu sei fazer.

Eu sabia muito bem que coisas eram aquelas. Ele tirou a minha camisa e desceu a boca até alcançar os meus mamilos, que já deveriam estar duros como pedra. Chupava um com força, enquanto acariciava o outro com a ponta dos dedos, arrancando-me gemidos e gritinhos. A cada som que escapava da minha boca ele chupava mais forte, fazendo-me gritar com vontade. Tudo bem, eu grito como uma garota, mas ele adora me ouvir gritar e eu adoro agradá-lo.

- Ahhh... Otou... O-oneegaiii... Ahhh... Chegaaa... Ahhh... P-para... Onegai...

- Não até que eu esteja satisfeito.

- O-onegai Oto... Ahhh... Eu es-estou me sentido...Huum... Estranhooo... Aaahh...

- Seja bonzinho, senão não vai ter meu pau grande dentro de você.

Ele sabe que eu adoro bancar o inocente, que adoro ser submisso, que eu adoro ser maltratado por ele, ouvi-lo falar sacanagem, e satisfaz todas as minhas vontades.

Ele continuou seu caminho descendente, lambendo a minha barriga e brincando com a língua em meu umbigo. Derramou beijos pelas minhas pernas, indo até os pés e voltando para retirar a calça do pijama, deixando-me só com o boxe branco. Beijou o meu membro duro por cima dela, o que me fez arquear as costas e trincar os dentes.

- Hum...Otou-San!

- Nossa, você é realmente muito sensível, hein, Naru-Chan. Tente se controlar entendeu? Se você gozar antes da hora eu vou ter que te castigar!

-H-hai...

Segurou a barra do meu boxe com os dentes, despindo-o. Olhou para mim com uma cara muito gostosa. Eu estava escondendo o meu rosto com um dos braços, o que o deixou nervoso. Ele subiu, descobrindo delicadamente o meu rosto e lambeu os meus lábios. Abriu-os com a sua língua, enfiando-a na minha boca, me beijando com carinho e desejo. Logo juntei a minha língua à dele, explorando cada cantinho de sua boca deliciosa, sugando os seus lábios suculentos, idênticos aos meus. Éramos idênticos em muitas coisas, só diferíamos em tamanho e no comprimento do cabelo.

Afogamo-nos em um beijo suculento, que só era interrompido pelas mordidinhas que ele dava em meu lábio inferior, deixando-o inchado. Ele adorava me morder, e eu adorava ser mordido. Ele lambeu o meu queixo, despedindo-se do meu rosto e voltando a encarar minha ereção.

- Não cubra seu rosto, anjo, quero ver sua carinha de prazer enquanto eu chupo o seu pau gostoso.

Dizendo isso, abocanhou de vez meu membro, que não era pequeno, chupando vigorosamente, escorregando com os dentes por toda a sua extensão. Ele queria que eu gozasse logo, queria ir logo para a melhor parte. Eu gemia alto, esfregando-me nos lençóis, agarrando as laterais da cama, mordendo os lábios com força a ponto de feri-los. Eu queria mais, muito mais, eu queria tudo.

- Ahhh... Humm... Otou... Que... Delícia... Ahhh, sim, mais... Onegai... M-mais... Que bocaaa gostosaaa...Hum...Chupa mais forteee...Mi-Minatooo...

Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, não queria tirar a boca do meu pau nem por um instante. Chupou mais forte, encostando a cabeça do meu pênis em sua garganta, deveria estar machucando-o, mas ele não se importava. Olhei para a sua face corada, seus olhos estavam fixos em mim. Ao ver-se observado, ele lambeu meu membro sensualmente, depositando um beijo na ponta. Assistindo a cena, que para mim havia sido a mais bela e excitante de todas, gozei fortemente, melando o belo rosto do meu Otou-San. Ele lambeu o que pode, e deu um muxoxo decepcionado.

- Ahh, Naru-Chan, você é um menino tão malvado. Depois que eu te chupei tão gostoso você desperdiça o meu prêmio desse modo! Eu vou ter que te castigar.

- S-sim Otou-San, castigue-me, eu fui tão malvado...

- Não se preocupe, meu anjinho, papai vai fazer você pagar direitinho...

Dito isso, ele encaixou-se novamente entre minhas pernas e beijou-me furiosamente. Um beijo duro, intenso, um beijo violador. Nossas línguas disputavam território, rápidas, reclamando cada parte molhada e quente da boca alheia. Quando faltou-nos o ar, ele voltou a chupar meu pescoço, enquanto eu tentava retirar as roupas dele. Eu também queria me aproveitar dele. Queria chupar o seu enorme e suculento membro, passear minhas mãos naquele corpo esculpido, mas sabia que não podia, não hoje. Hoje era ele quem ditava as regras, e eu já estava mais que disposto a obedecê-las.

Nossos corpos nus se esfregavam, fazendo com que nossas ereções roçassem um na outra. Gemíamos juntos, quase em uníssono. As mãos de Minato escorregaram pelas minhas costas, alcançando o meu traseiro, apertando-o.

- Hum... Naru, que bundinha gostosa que você tem! Vai me deixar enterrar meu pau todinho aí, hein?

- H-hai...

- Então chupa os dedos do paizinho bem gostoso.

Enfiou os dedos em minha boca, movendo-os. Fazia vai e vem, agarrava minha língua com eles, enquanto eu tentava umedecê-los. Acabei com a minha frustração de não poder chupá-lo onde eu queria. Suguei seus dedos com se fossem o seu membro. Minato estava muito excitado, já estava enlouquecendo. Eu sentia o pau dele pulsar contra a minha barriga.

Ele retirou os dedos da minha boca e levou-os a minha entrada, forçando dois dedos para dentro e fazendo movimentos circulares. Ele tinha que me preparar sempre, eu ainda não tinha me acostumado ao bem dotado membro dele. Ele colocou o terceiro dedo e começou as estocar-me com eles. Era uma sensação deliciosa. Mais ainda não era o suficiente.

- Ahhh...M-mais...

- Calma anjo, você vai ter muito mais.

- O-onegaiii...

- Isso não é o suficiente para você, não é Naru-Chan?

- Hai...

- O que você quer? Peça, ai talvez eu te atenda...

- Eu... Ahhh... Quero você... Humm... Dentro de mim...

- Assim não, Naruto. Eu sei que você é um menino mal, me fala, você quer o quê e onde? Me fala direitinho como, e eu te dou.

- Ahhhh... Otou-San...E-eu quero o seu pau grande e grosso no meu buraquinho apertado... Hummm... Entrando e saindo com força...

- Agora sim, meu amor. Me fala anjo, esse corpinho gostoso, ele é do Sasuke?

Agora as coisas estavam fazendo sentido. Dessa vez era por ciúmes, não por problemas no trabalho ou por alguma arte que fiz. Ele queria se sentir seguro. Ele sabia que eu era cobiçado no colégio. Sabia dos meus amigos jovens e belos, da popularidade que eu tinha entre eles. Fosse o que fosse ele não iria me contar, mas eu faria tudo para que ele percebesse que eu era só dele.

- Iie, ahhh... Claro que não, otou...

- Ele é do Kiba ou do Neji? Da Sakura, da Ino, daquele seu sensei, ahn?

- Ele é só seu Otou... Ahhh... Sempre só seu...

- Resposta certa anjo, você merece o grande prêmio.

Tirou os dedos de dentro de mim, para logo substituí-los por algo muito maior e mais gostoso. Fui preenchido por uma dor incômoda, porém suportável. Ele começou a estocar-me lentamente, segurando minhas pernas afastadas e tomando meu pênis na mão para masturbá-lo. Ah, como eu adorava tê-lo dentro de mim.

- Ahhhh... Naru... Você continua tão apertado... Hum, é tão quente dentro de você, que delícia.

- Ahhh... Onegai mais rápido... Mova-se com força... O-onegai

Ele começou a me comer freneticamente, e eu gritava alto tentando me manter são. O prazer que ele me proporcionava era imenso. As suas estocadas estavam cada vez mais fortes e profundas. Tremores invadiam meu corpo toda vez que ele acertava minha próstata, enlouquecendo-me. Eu arranhava as costas dele e o prendia com minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Ajudava-o em seus movimentos, deixando nossos corpos dançarem em sincronia. Os gemidos dele eram como uma droga que me deixava cada vez mais à beira da inconsciência. Eu evitava olhar para ele, sabia que se o fizesse não agüentaria e gozaria. Tinha que me segurar, ao menos dessa vez. Ele puxou meu corpo para cima dele, sem sair de mim, e me sentou em seu colo, colocando suas mãos fortes em minha cintura.

- Cavalga bem gostoso pro papai, amor.

Abracei o seu pescoço e comecei a cavalgá-lo, usando o peso do meu corpo para deixar a penetração mais profunda. Subia até quase sair dele e descia com tudo, ouvindo o grito de prazer dele e deixando meu pênis bater em sua barriga. Colei minha boca a sua, aproveitando-me daquela boca entregue devido ao prazer. Chupei e mordi seu pescoço, indo depois depositar meus gemidos em seus ouvidos. Ele puxava meu quadril com força, ajudando-me em meus movimentos.

Eu não pude mais me segurar, gozei fortemente quando ele acertou mais uma vez a minha próstata. Os espasmos percorreram o meu corpo, mas não parei de me mover até que senti o gozo quente de Minato dentro de mim. Abracei-o com mais força, juntando nossos corpos, esperando que ele amolecesse um pouco, só então deixei-o escorregar para fora de mim. Deitei-me em cima dele, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

Senti que o peito dele tremia, e não precisei olhá-lo para saber do que se tratava, seus soluços baixos o denunciaram. Tinha chegado a parte que eu mais temia. Ele estava chorando. Continuei abraçado a ele sem fazer perguntas. Apenas fiz como sempre, disse-lhe que amava-o, que o amava muito. Faria isso até ele parar de chorar, até tirar de seu peito aquilo que o incomodava. Aquilo que eu não sabia o que era e talvez nunca soubesse. Talvez fosse algo importante, talvez fosse só stress. Não importava. Eu o tinha a meu lado, e isso era o suficiente. Isso pode soar egoísta, mas quero realmente vê-lo feliz, e eu posso fazê-lo feliz.

Beijei o caminho que as lágrimas abriram em seu rosto e dei-lhe um de meus mais belos sorrisos. O rosto dele iluminou-se na mesma hora. Esse era o momento mais importante para mim, saber que eu podia dissolver a escuridão de sua alma, afastar-lhe dos maus pensamentos. Eu sempre ficava ali ao lado dele, até vê-lo completo e satisfeito. Ele segurou meu queijo e me beijou levemente. Eu não poderia sentir-me mais feliz.

- Não pense que acabou, anjo. Eu ainda tenho muita disposição e você ainda não desmaiou.

- Assim você ainda me mata, Minato.

- Prometo tentar todos os dias, meu amor.

E isso para mim é o suficiente. Ele não precisa me dizer nada. Não há nada que ele possa me dizer que eu já não saiba.

_Fim!_

_E então, o final foi fluffy, não foi? Espero que tenham gostado! E escrevam MinaNaru, tem tão poucas estórias desse casal tão fofu! Kkkkkkkkkkkkk_


End file.
